The present invention relates to data storage, and more specifically, this invention relates to storing objects and assigning computation algorithms to nodes within an object storage system.
Object storage enables the storage and management of unstructured data in the form of objects. A storlet architecture is a popular means of implementing object storage, where each node within the storlet architecture acts as a compute node (utilizing a virtualization unit) to implement computation operations (utilizing computation algorithms). However, current methods for determining a particular compute node to implement a computation algorithm are inefficient and do not consider factors such as data transport within the storlet architecture caused by implementation of the computation algorithm.